The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
The ability to generate patterns or modular design of molecules, biological ligands, proteins or cells on surfaces is important for various technologies. For example, in biomedical engineering, such pattern control is necessary for the development of certain types of biosensors or fundamental studies of cell biology, which require spatially controlled attachment of ligands. Other similar examples include surface patterning for some biological assays and for combinatorial screening of drugs. In tissue engineering, the formation of tissue or organized cell structures often requires a specific architecture that allows cells to occupy defined locations on an implant or device, while preventing non-specific adhesion. Further, control over spatial arrangement can be useful for monomolecularly dimensioned interlayers for self-assembled monolayers (SAMs).
Design of biologically-active interfaces requires strategies for the specific and robust attachment of biological ligands onto the surfaces. Thus, stable immobilization of one or multiple types of biomolecules to a surface has been identified as a critical challenge in various applications, including the regulation of cell shapes, the development of advanced biological assays, scaffolds for regenerative medicine, medical implant and device coatings, the development of microelectronic elements such as optical displays, circuits, or lasers, the fabrication of complex three-dimensional microstructures or microfluidic devices, or the fabrication of increasingly complex micro-total analytical systems (μTAS) that automate laboratory analysis steps on a microscale.
Many requirements for an immobilization strategy include achieving stability of attached biomolecules and the specificity of the immobilization chemistry while preserving the native conformation of the ligands.
It is desirable to improve immobilization of various molecules and/or ligands to further control design of modular layers, including control over immobilization of a plurality of molecules and/or ligands, most preferably having control over spatial orientation of the bonded molecules via stable and reliable reactions. In various aspects, the present disclosure provides such materials and methods for making and using these improved materials.
Further areas of applicability will become apparent from the description provided herein. It should be understood that the description and specific examples are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure.